Catch Me Dutch
by lautjuh
Summary: Ze zijn beste vrienden tegen alles in. Kunnen ze elkaar helpen? PostOotP GWDM
1. Prologue

**Titel:** Catch Me**  
Schrijver:** lautjuh, ook wel bekend als lautjuh1 of wizardlaura op andere sites**  
Summary:** Ze zijn beste vrienden tegen alles in. Kunnen ze elkaar helpen? PostOotP GWDM**  
Hoofdstuk:** 0, proloog

* * *

**Proloog**

Nog altijd weet ze niet wat ze deed, maar het was dom, heel erg dom - en ze zag het niet.

Nog altijd weet ze niet waarom ze al die tijd heeft gewacht op hem, haar jeugdliefde, de Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven. Een wanhopig schoolmeisje was ze, zich wanhopig vastklemmend aan het idee dat ze nog steeds verliefd op hem was. Verliefd... Wist ze toen wel wat dat was, verliefdheid? Misschien had ze ooit wel zoiets voor hem gevoeld, maar het was verdwenen en had enkel het vertrouwde van toen achtergelaten. Het klopte, het hoorde. Iedereen ging ervan uit. Het moest.

Nog altijd weet ze niet wat ze dacht, vroeger, toen ze jong was. Ze herinnert zich geen verklaringen meer, geen ideeën die ze toen had bedacht. Ze kan zichzelf honderd keer vragen waarom, maar een antwoord heeft ze niet. Ze weet het niet meer. Ze weet enkel dat ze er nu de gevolgen van ziet.

-------------

Hij voelt zich een mislukkeling. Wat had hij gedaan? Het is alsof hij van de hoge duikplank is gesprongen zonder dat hij kan zwemmen en nu moet hij alles doen om zijn hoofd boven water te houden.

Je hoeft nog niet, had zijn vader gezegd. Later. Als je ouder bent.

Hij moest er niet over nadenken, was hem verteld. Denken, dat was niet goed voor hem. Hij moest gewoon doen. Hij moest gewoon juist kiezen als het moment er kwam - en natuurlijk zou dat zijn vaders kant zijn.

Maar toen hij er eenmaal mee geconfronteerd werd, deed hij het eerste wat er in hem op kwam; hij weigerde het Duistere Teken.  
_  
_


	2. H1 Herinneringen

**Titel: **Catch Me  
**Schrijver: **lautjuh  
**Chapter: **1; Herinneringen  
**Disclaimer:** Jaaa, was ik vergeten bij de proloog! Het is natuurlijk niet van mij afgezien van het plot en misschien enkele personages. De rest is allemaal van JKR.

**Hoofdstuk 1: Herinneringen**

Malfidussen stellen niet teleur.

Al zolang als ik me kan herinneren, is dat wat mijn vader me vertelde als ik iets fout deed. Niet: "Volgende keer beter" of: "Het maakt niet uit", maar: "Ga naar je kamer, Draco, je hebt me teleurgesteld." De eerste regel van onze familie, de eerste van vele. Een levenswijze was het, een standaard, haast een wet: Wees minstens zo goed als je vader dat van je verwacht, dan zal hij trots zijn, misschien.

"Jij bent bijzonder, Draco," legde hij me uit na mijn straf. "Jij bent beter dan anderen. Doe niet hetzelfde als zij, Draco, jij niet. Jij niet. Stel me niet teleur, Draco. Dat doen Malfidussen niet. Wij niet. Snap je dat Draco, dat ik je daarom straf moest geven?"

Ja, vertelde ik hem dan. Ja, natuurlijk was dat zo. Natuurlijk had hij gelijk. Ik moest doen wat hij me vroeg, en ik moest het goed doen. Anders was ik stout geweest. Stoute Draco, stoute Draco...

En dan glimlachte hij, die akelige waar ik zo'n hekel aan had – heb – en zei me dat ik dat goed had begrepen.

"Kijk naar de Wemels, Draco, wil je zo worden als zij? Hè? Wil je dat? Nee, natuurlijk wil je dat niet!" leerde hij me op een dag. "Dat gebeurt er met je als je niet goed genoeg je best doet, zoon. Snap je dat? Snap je dat?!"

----------------

Nee, dat snapte ik niet. Ik wist, zelfs al was ik nog zo jong, dat zij het beter getroffen hadden dan wij. Ze waren misschien arm, maar ze waren gelukkig. Dat kon ik zien. En ik mocht ze, of de jongste, in ieder geval, het meisje. Ginny en ik, wij waren vrienden, tegen alles en iedereen in. Dat was gewoon zo, al sinds we kleine kinderen waren. Ik was misschien zes toen ik haar voor het eerst ontmoette...

_De kleine jongen rent door het bos... Zijn blonde haren zijn plakkerig van de regen die net is gevallen, maar nu is het droog. Hij heeft straf: Zijn vader betrapte hem bij het opruimen van een bord dat hij had laten vallen. Zijn wangen zijn rood van het striemen van de wind en zijn ogen zijn betraand._

_"Wie ben jij?" hoort hij een stem tussen de bomen vandaan komen._

_Hij staat abrupt stil en kijkt schichtig om zich heen. Dan ziet hij haar, een meisje, gekleed in oude vodden, maar met prachtige, felrode haren. Vijf jaar is ze, haar ogen zijn groot, eigenwijs en onschuldig, van een kind dat geen leed kent, geen verdriet._

_"Ik mag niet met vreemden praten van mijn vader," zegt hij met dichtgeknepen ogen.  
"Oh, maar ik ben geen vreemde!" lacht ze. "Ik ben gewoon Ginny."_

_Hij kijkt naar haar op en lacht ook: "Ik ben Draco."_

Sindsdien zijn we vrienden. Ik deed extra mijn best tegenover mijn vader zodat ik soms wat tijd vrij kreeg en als dat zo was, ging ik naar het Nest om met haar te spelen. In het bos, in het geheim, altijd in het geheim. Want mijn ouders mochten het niet weten en de hare ook niet, want dan zouden ze vragen gaan stellen.

_"Mijn ouders houden niet van Malfidussen," vertelt het meisje, acht jaar oud en met de dag mooier geworden. Haar ogen sprankelen en haar glimlach is warm. "Dat zeiden ze gisteravond." Ze kijkt hem vragend aan. "Waarom is dat zo, denk je?"_

_Hij haalt zijn schouders op. Een normaal kind zou dan gaan huilen, als hem verteld wordt dat de ouders van zijn beste vriendin niet van hem houden, maar hij is niet normaal. Hij is Draco Malfidus, gevormd door zijn vader sinds zijn geboorte, zelfs al probeerde zijn moeder hem nog wat menselijks toe te vertrouwen.  
"Weet ik niet," liegt hij. "Is dat waarom ik jouw ouders niet mag zien?"_

_"Nee, dat was omdat dat niet van jou mocht," herinnert ze zich. "Ik wist nog niet dat ze niet van Malfidussen te houden, dat zeiden ze pas gisteravond, dat zei ik toch?" Hij knikt._

_"Wat doen jouw ouders met me, als ze me zien?" vraagt hij._

_"Je naar je ouders terugsturen, denk ik," veronderstelt ze._

_En dat is heel wat erger dan ze zich op dat moment kan voorstellen... Maar dat weet ze niet en dat hoeft ze niet te weten, de lieve, onschuldige Ginny, dus kijken ze samen naar de zonsondergang. _

_-----------------------_

"Hé, Wemel!" Ik hoor mijn eigen stem uitschieten, hatelijk, vijandig. Mijn ogen zijn koud, mijn gezicht strak en emotieloos. Dat is het makkelijkst, heb ik gemerkt.

Ik heb mijn kraag hoog opgetrokken om de rode striemen in mijn hals te verbergen. Nu ik ouder ben geworden weet mijn vader dat me het bos insturen voor een hele dag en nacht, zonder eten natuurlijk, niet meer genoeg is als straf. En dus gebruikt hij gewoon bruut geweld; slaan, schoppen, slaan met een zweep en martelen. Nu ik het Duistere Teken heb geweigerd heeft hij alle vier de manieren graag en veel gebruikt.

"Ik zou je moeten vermoorden," siste hij dan. "De Heer mag je dan hebben laten gaan, maar ik niet, zoon. Onthoud dat."

Oh, dat zou ik zeker doen...

Twee roodharigen kijken naar me op: De oudste, een jongen, vijandelijk, hatelijk; de jongste met een in eerste instantie herkennende blik, gevolgd door een blik van haat. Nep. Gespeeld. Overtuigend. Ik zou het haast gaan geloven, maar het is geen kwestie van denken en geloven. Het is een kwestie van weten. En ik weet dat ze me zo meteen in de trein weer op zal zoeken, in de achterste coupé die steevast leeg is.

"Fijne vakantie gehad, in dat kippenhok van je?" De snerende vraag lijkt aan Ronald gericht, maar dat is niet zo. Ginny knikt onmerkbaar maar ik weet dat dat het antwoord is op mijn vraag.

Wemels gezicht wordt knalrood; niet van schaamte, maar van woede.

"Rot op, Malfidus," snauwt Potter, altijd en eeuwig aan Wemels zijde – of is het andersom?

"Laat hem toch," sust Ginny. De jongens knikken schaapachtig en lopen met haar weg. Ginny kijkt nog een keer om. Haar blik is een mengeling van verschillende emoties. "Tot zo," zeggen ze. En: "Ik weet dat je het goed bedoelt." En ten slotte nog iets wat ik niet thuis kan brengen... Pijn? Iets wat ik nog nooit eerder bij haar heb gezien, dat weet ik wel. Iets waardoor ik weet dat ook zij leed kent, nu wel.

-------------------------

**Review?**


	3. H2 Hij

**Titel: **Catch Me  
**Schrijver: **lautjuh  
**Chapter: **2; Hij  
**Disclaimer:** De wereld van Harry Potter is niet van mij.

**Hoofdstuk 2****: Hij**

Mensen zijn blinde, domme wezens. Ze zien niets, begrijpen niets. Ze denken dat je vrolijk bent wanneer je glimlacht en dat je verdrietig bent wanneer je huilt. Voor hen is het zwart en wit. Voor hen is er geen tussengebied, bestaat het grijze waar ik me in verkeer niet.

Mensen kijken niet naar je ogen, naar je hangende schouders. Ze zien enkel je lach en denken dat alles wel goed zal zijn.

Ik zwijg. Hints geven heb ik al lang opgegeven, die worden toch niet opgevangen. En het vertellen, zomaar uit mezelf, zonder dat ze ernaar hebben gevraagd, zal ik niet, nooit, doen. Dan ben ik zwak, en ik mag niet zwak zijn. Als ik zwak ben, zal Hij me straffen. Hij is er immers altijd, al laat Hij het niet altijd merken. Hij weet alles, altijd.

Enkel Hij weet hoe ik me echt voel en dat is zowel Zijn manier om me te bereiken als Zijn manier om te straffen. Dat heb ik nu wel geleerd. Ik hoef niet te praten, Hij weet het toch wel.

Vroeger kwam Hij bij me in mijn slaap, liet me de gruwelijkste dingen zien en lachte dan. Dat is het enige wat ik ooit van Hem heb gehoord, zijn lach. Ik weet niet hoe Zijn stem klinkt, hoe Hij eruit ziet, zelfs niet zeker wie Hij is, al kan ik dat wel raden. En dat maakt het niet dragelijker, integendeel.

Nu is Hij er bijna constant, niet enkel meer in mijn dromen. Ja, ook in mijn dromen. En de rest van de dag, tijdens de lessen, wanneer ik plezier wil hebben met mijn vriendinnen. Hij verpest mijn leven op een verstikkende manier. De gedachte, het weten dat Hij er altijd is, dat is gewoon moordend.

--

"Draco!" Ik ben doorgelopen naar de achterste coupé, ons plekje. Er zit nooit iemand, wat het tot een oase maakt. Het is de enige tijd in het jaar dat wij tot rust kunnen komen, de treinreis; een dutje tussen de drukke vakantie en een nieuw schooljaar in. Want vakantie is moeilijk genoeg zonder te proberen je af te sluiten van de rest en het lawaai in het kastel put me uit.

Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik houd van mijn familie en mijn vrienden. Ik zou niet zonder ze kunnen, echt niet. Ze zijn alleen zoveel. Mijn broers zijn overbeschermend, mijn moeder te bezorgd en mijn vrienden steunen teveel op me, terwijl ze geen van allen zien hoe het echt met me gaat.

Voor Draco is het ook niet makkelijk. Op school heeft hij een reputatie hoog te houden en zijn vakanties zijn, laten we zeggen, een hel. Zijn moeder houdt van hem, maar zijn vader... Lucius Malfidus ziet zijn zoon als een object, iets waar hij eventueel trots op kan zijn en dat hij anders het liefst ergens verstopt houdt. Een ding dat hij verrot kan trappen als hij boos is.

"Ginny!" Hij klinkt opgelucht. Ik loop naar hem toe en knuffel hem voorzichtig, niet zeker waar de blauwe plekken zitten maar wetend dat ze er zijn, hevig.

"Hoe erg?" vraag ik hem. Ik ben zijn moeder als Narcissa dat niet kan zijn en dat is te vaak zo. Het is niet haar schuld, dat weet ik; vaak is ze zelf te gewond om voor hem te kunnen zorgen.

Draco doet zijn shirt omhoog en draait zich om. Ik snak naar adem. Witte striemen, onmiskenbaar het gevolg van slagen met een touw of zweep, tekenen zijn rug. Littekenweefsel vormt, de wonden zijn weer niet juist geheeld. Zijn romp is een verzamelplaats van ellende en pijn, niet het sexy lichaam dat ieder meisje op Zweinstein verwacht te zien.

Ik bijt op mijn lip en zeg wat ik ieder jaar zeg: "Je moet naar madame Plijster."

En hij antwoordt zoals hij ieder jaar antwoordt: "Ik kan niet naar madame Plijster, het is te gevaarlijk."

Ik weet het, maar het is mijn taak om iets te doen voor hem.

We gaan zwijgend naast elkaar op de bank zitten; hij legt zijn hoofd op mijn schouder en we zijn stil tot we bij Zweinstein komen. Dit jaar kan ik echter niet tot rust komen en aan zijn onrustige bewegingen te voelen, hij ook niet.

--

Draco weet niet over Hem. Hij weet meer over me dan mijn familie, maar ik heb hem niet alles verteld, hij heeft zelf wel genoeg problemen, Hij weet wel over mijn onbereikbare liefde - Harry. Hij weet ook over de afstand tussen mijn broers en mij, iets wat zij zelf niet eens weten, en over wat er is gebeurd in de Geheime Kamer... En zo weet ik op mijn beurt dingen over hem. Ik ken zijn littekens, zijn angsten. Ik weet wat zijn grootste wens is - zijn moeder bij zijn vader weg te krijgen Ik weet hoezeer hij de Heer haat.

Stil staar ik de lange afdelingstafel over; voor anderen lijk ik in het niets te kijken, maar ik weet dat ik veel meer zie dan dat, zoals altijd. De verschrikkelijkste dingen gebeuren voor mijn ogen, opnieuw en opnieuw, en ik kan mijn gedachten er niet van afleiden. Het is Zijn manier om aan mij te vertellen dat Hij er is.

Het zijn de dingen waar niemand ooit naar heeft gevraagd. Wat hadden ze gedacht, dat kleine Ginny er wel gewoon overheen kon komen? Dat ze niet met haar hoefden te praten? Uiteraard was Harry belangrijker, hij was immers de Jongen-Die-Bleef-Leven. Alsof ze dachten; Oh, Ginny? Nee, die helpen we niet na bezeten te zijn door één of ander krankzinnig persoon genaamd Voldemort die wij écht niet kennen.

Ja, fijn.

"Gin? Ginny?"

Ik kijk op. Harry staart me met zijn grote, groene ogen aan.

"Gaat het wel?"

Ik sluit mijn ogen en draai mijn hoofd weg. Het is zijn schuld niet, dat weet ik, en dus ben ik niet boos op hem.

"Altijd," lieg ik en leg een kleine glimlach op mijn lippen om de woorden te versterken.

"Goed zo," reageert hij en draait zich naar Ron om veder te praten over Zwerkbal. Hermelien kijkt me me gedeprimeerd aan en ik grijns naar haar. Nep, nep. Allemaal nep. Maar het maakt niet uit, voor hen is het gewoon weer een nieuwe dag.


End file.
